Hybrida
by ann-chan03
Summary: Nishiki y Kimi han estado juntos durante un tiempo y su relación no podría estar mejor. Pero todo cambia cuando un día, al llegar a casa, Nishiki se entera de aquello que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre... Nadie dijo que el amor entre ghouls y humanos sería fácil.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! :)

Llevaba un tiempo ya de no subir nuevas historias, pero este año tengo muchos proyectos :D Este es el primero y espero que les guste.

En esta ocasión, se trata de uno de los animes más mainstream del 2015 y del cual poco me gustó. Sin embargo, fue dramáticamente salvado por el maravilloso Nishiki Nishio. Conocido por todos como un ghoul inútil y hasta débil,pero se convirtió en mi personaje favorito y me cautivó por completo con su historia. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy ridículamente cursi xD

En fin, antes de que que procedan a leer, quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones: Primero, me he basado desde luego,en muchos aspectos del anime y planeo mantener en su mayoria los hechos con respecto a los ghoul de un ojo o híbridos. Sin embargo, no todo será como tal vez, se supone, que debería ser. Y segundo, no sigo ni la línea del anime o del manga. Si hay alguna coincidencia, pues es meramente eso xD no me estoy ubicando en algún momento de ninguno de los dos.

Bien, creo que eso sería todo xD

Les mando un abrazo gigante y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Hybrida**

Capítulo I

Era una linda tarde de otoño, fría e insípida. Como me gusta. A pesar de estar a punto de oscurecer el cielo se mantiene claro, con un ligero esplendor del sol, que atraviesa las nubes como dando pequeños saltos sobre ellas. Luce como una mezcla púrpura y naranja, opaca y cautivadora.

Me quedé unos minutos en el balcón hipnotizada por la vista. Incliné la cabeza un poco y miré la calle casi desierta. En al menos unos veinte minutos, el único cambio en el panorama fue un chico en bicicleta, aun vistiendo el uniforme de secundaria. Durante otros treinta minutos más, me parecía por ratos estar en un lugar inhóspito.

Había oscurecido ya, y fue para mí como un recordatorio chocante de que debía volver a la realidad. Mi detenimiento a admirar las cosas comunes había acabado; y abriendo la puerta corrediza entré a la casa de nuevo.

Era sábado por la noche, cuando sentí por primera vez tanto terror y angustia al mismo tiempo. Pensé que iba a morir. Y si bien, en algún momento, realmente no dude en quitarme la vida, esta vez eran circunstancias completamente distintas.

En primer lugar, cuando quise suicidarme, me aseguraría de hacerlo de una forma gentil y rápida dentro de lo que el acto de morir lo permitiera. Desde luego evitaría cualquier dolor adicional al que ya sentía por dentro. No hace falta torturarse en exceso. Se supone que el deseo de desaparecer, proviene de la escasa tolerancia que queda a los niveles insoportables de sufrimiento.

Además, en aquella ocasión no sentía miedo alguno. ¿Por qué habría de temer? El miedo a la muerte, según yo, se siente por dos razones: por la incertidumbre producto del desconocimiento al instante en que ocurrirá o lo doloroso que podría ser. Y por el enorme pesar que causa dejar a los que amas y verte despojado de tus sueños en un santiamén.

Ciertamente al suicidarme, no tenía que lidiar con el primer problema. Y de lo segundo, el destino se había encargado ya de quitármelo.

Así que, sin familia ni amigos, ni sueños, ni aspiraciones. ¿Qué razón iba a mantenerme atada a aquella nauseabunda existencia? Esa era mi posición en aquel entonces y no había inconveniente alguno.

Pero ahora me rehusaba a morir. No necesito una explicación precisa y contundente del porqué. No hace falta un gran argumento que justifique mis ganas de vivir, como antes, el deseo de fallecer.

Se trata de algo diferente, sí, pero más simple: ahora tenía un propósito y metas que quería alcanzar. Y todo se lo debía a él. Más intenso que el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, era el que sentía en mi alma de sólo pensar en dejar a Nishiki.

Después de haber entrado a la casa, apenas volteé para cerrar la puerta y pocos segundos después, un fuerte dolor punzante, bajando desde la parte superior de mi abdomen hasta el vientre, me tumbó de rodillas en el suelo. Las palmas de mis manos amortiguaron el golpe, pero de inmediato separé uno de mis brazos del suelo para llevar, rápidamente, la mano a mi boca. Traté de contenerlo, pero expulsé como vómito, una gran cantidad de sangre que se veía absorbida por la alfombra beige de la sala de estar.

Casi arrastrándome por el suelo, intenté trasladarme hasta el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de vidrio a mi derecha, pero el malestar era insoportable, y de algún modo, era como si consumiera hasta la última gota de energía que me quedaba para mantenerme.

Tras unos cuantos centímetros intentando avanzar, las piernas me dejaron de responder. Comencé entonces a desplazarme con los brazos, pero por más esfuerzos, estaba tan débil que me derribé sobre el rastro de sangre en el piso. Mi vista empezó a nublarse poco a poco, y tirada en el suelo retorciéndome del dolor, caí desmallada minutos después.

Me desperté en la habitación con el cuerpo algo débil. Nishiki estaba sentado en el borde de la cama tomando mi mano.

—¡Kimi! ¿Estás bien?, ¿sientes algún dolor?

Pude ver en su hermoso rostro algo de pánico y enorme angustia. Me sentí terriblemente mal al verlo de esa forma. Pero me llenó de inmensa alegría poder estar frente a él de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdida.

—Es un alivio. ¿Acaso querías matarme ahí tumbada en el suelo repleta de sangre?

—Lo siento…

— En fin… que bueno que estés mejor. En verdad temía lo peor. Estaba muy preocupado. A decir verdad, ahora lo estoy más. Yo… en serio lo siento mucho. Soy el culpable de que esto te esté sucediendo. ¡Por favor perdóname!

Me dio un abrazo suave y sobre mi hombro sentí correrse unas cuantas lágrimas. Me sentía devastada. Nunca había visto a Nishiki llorar desde el día en que me confesó que era un ghoul. No sabía que pensar ante su reacción. No sabía que decir.

—¿Es grave? — pregunté sin ningún decoro.

Se separó de mí un poco y mantuvo la cabeza baja durante un tiempo. El silencio se comía la habitación, y aún no me daba la cara. Sin embargo, no lo presioné. Sea lo que fuera estaba segura de que lo enfrentaríamos juntos como siempre lo hicimos.

Pero tanta espera me dejaba llena de espanto. Estaba nerviosa y no sabría decir si quería, realmente, escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

Pero sabía que en algún momento debía hacerlo.

—Nishiki, escucha—

—Estás embarazada.

Me interrumpió de golpe con aquellas impactantes palabras. Él lucía horrorizado y me tomó de ambas manos repitiendo constantemente cuánto lo sentía.

Yo estaba estupefacta. Completamente inmutada como para hacer o decir algo. Estaba con la mirada fija al frente, observando nuestras fotos en el buró. Pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Giré la cabeza lentamente hacia el lado, las paredes blancas de la habitación se me hacían más lóbregas que el negro mismo. Desorbitada, parpadeaba en busca de algún tipo de respuesta. Miraba a mi alrededor como esperando alguna intervención divina.

Entonces, finalmente reaccioné. Entendí la magnitud de lo que ocurría, la alegría en lo que parecía desafortunado.

Recordé a la pequeña Kimi que soñaba con formar su hogar. Que veía en papá y mamá aquello que proyectaba para sí misma en un futuro.

Hace tiempo había renunciado a todo eso por mi amor a Nishiki. Ambos sabíamos que era imposible para un ghoul y una humana procrearse. Pero ahora, de alguna forma, estaba pasando con nosotros.

Me quedaba viendo a Nishiki como si todo esto fuese ajeno. Me trataba de convencer de que esto en realidad estaba sucediendo. Era como un sueño para mí.

Estábamos cegados ante una realidad inminente.

Con mi mano derecha toqué mi vientre. Es indescriptible la sensación que me produjo. Podía sentirlo dentro de mí, dos corazones latiendo como uno. Puedo decir que desde ese instante ya le estaba amando.

Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, dejando escaparse de mis ojos, minúsculas gotas de agua. Dejé salir un ligero sollozo y temblaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?

Nishiki, finalmente me miró a los ojos. Exhaló. Tragó hondo y observé las venas en su cuello resaltándose levemente. Se pasó las manos extendidas bajo los ojos y se relajó un poco para hablar.

—No lo sé. El doctor Kanou, dijo…

Se exaltó de nuevo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios! Si acaso él tuviera razón, ese embarazo haría de tu vida un infierno.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

Sonreí grácil y le acaricié la mejilla delicadamente. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se calmara y me explicara lo que el doctor Kanou dijo. Pase lo que pase lo encararíamos juntos.

—Pues… no me importaría vivir en un infierno si estoy contigo. — le dije envolviéndolo en mis brazos.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Háganme saber sus opiniones hasta el momento! :D

Pronto estaré subiendo el capítulo II... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen por el retraso! Sé que me tardé como todo un relleno de Naruto en terminar esto xD pero les agradezco mucho la espera.

No tienen idea del infierno que pasé, pues justo cuando estaba en mi máxima inspiración me enfermé horrible, pero incluso así, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Así que, a duras penas, pero con mucho amor como siempre :3 , terminé y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes.

Finalmente, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a mi novio, que está casi tan loco como yo y siempre está a mi lado apoyándome en todos mis proyectos. Eres el mejor y te mereces un pedacito de esto. _Aishiteru yo_

Un abrazo a todos y que disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo II

Durante un tiempo, adquirí una especie de aversión hacia las cosas. Tenía un odio tan pronunciado como reprimido. A pesar de mi hostilidad sonreía con indiferencia, pero nunca fui buena mintiendo.

Siempre he admirado a aquellos que fácilmente disfrazan sus emociones; que, sin vacilar, caminan firmes con la frente en alto y la barbilla erguida; admiro a quienes maquillan con la mayor gracia, una mágica sonrisa en su rostro. Que, con la fuerza de un huracán, arremeten contra el enemigo cruel y arrasador. Que luchan, contra el miedo, el sufrimiento, la nostalgia, la soledad.

Yo por mi parte, caminaba como muerta en vida, sin brillo, sin vigor, con un gesto imitando el buen humor, con una sonrisilla apenas dibujada en mi boca, casi imperceptible para los otros. Porque la tristeza que llevaba dentro se escapaba por mis poros, se colaba en mi mirada.

De modo que ante los ojos de Nishiki, lucía igual de apagada que de costumbre en aquella ocasión en que nos conocimos. De la forma más trivial y más atinada nos cruzamos el uno al otro en nuestros caminos.

La mañana en que decidí quitarme la vida, tuve algo de sed y no vacilé en comprar mi última bebida de una máquina expendedora en las afueras del campus, muy cerca de la cafetería.

Entonces sin siquiera detenerme un segundo, tomé la bebida y me retiré ensimismada y taciturna.

—¡Oye!

Me volteé y vi a un chico de cabello corto y rubio, un poco desordenado en general y con un pequeño flequillo que caía por su frente. De estatura media, y usaba lentes.

—Olvidaste tu cambio— me dijo sonriendo gentilmente, mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

—¡Oh! Gracias — respondí algo aturdida.

Ya frente a mí, lo observé, aunque rápida, más detenidamente. Era un chico de unos veinte o veintidós, apuesto, y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Sentí vergüenza de mi aspecto tan deplorable. Me sentí abrumada cuando, con dulzura, me miraron aquellos ojos color marrón claro, que más tarde logré ver a pesar de estar ocultos bajo sus lentes.

Apenas lo había notado, cuando de repente comencé a pasar el rato con Nishiki. Realmente me hacía bien salir juntos en la tarde, o sentarnos al lado del otro a leer torres de libros para algún proyecto de la facultad. A veces simplemente era grato el no sentirse sola del todo.

Aquel día, cuando nos conocimos, me invitó a un café y charlamos un par de horas. Se ofreció a acompañarme a casa después, pero decliné la amable oferta.

Al llegar a casa, sentí como si el deseo de escaparse hubiese sido desterrado de mi ser. Había sido salvada de algún modo…

Llevábamos unos cuantos meses saliendo y sin siquiera saberlo, Nishiki se había vuelto para mí, un pilar de apoyo en todo mi proceso de duelo. Y comencé a quererlo… cada día un poco más.

Una noche pasé por su apartamento y una muy desagradable sorpresa yacía frente a mí. Nishiki estaba al borde de la cama envuelto en sangre y todo su cuerpo estaba herido de múltiples golpes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí corriendo hacia él, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, saltó sobre mí de una forma brusca y un tanto aterradora. Me tumbó contra el suelo y me tomó de las muñecas con una fuerza sobrehumana. Elevó su rostro y vi las pupilas de sus ojos de color carmesí como la sangre misma que brotaba de su boca.

—¡Qué bien! Es un alivio que hayas venido. Sabía que algún día me servirías para algo—

Tosió repetidas veces y parecía que el dolor que experimentaba era tan fuerte que lo obligó a alejarse de mí durante unos segundos.

Me encontraba atónita, pero no sentía miedo, sólo no concebía lo que estaba sucediendo. Despegué mi espalda del suelo y me senté de modo que pudiese estar frente a él.

—Nishiki… ¿eres un ghoul? — pregunté ingenua en negación a lo obvio.

Se quedó en silencio, exhalando fuerte y rápidamente. Se veía muy débil y su cuerpo temblaba, por lo que apenas podía mantenerse.

Me quité a prisa el abrigo que llevaba puesto y bajé por mi hombro izquierdo, la manga de mi blusa; dejando al descubierto una parte considerable de piel, dispuesta a brindársela a Nishiki.

Éste se me abalanzó y pude sentir sus afilados dientes clavándose en mi piel, atravesando la carne, queriendo devorarla.

—¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos, había perdido recientemente a mi familia. Mis padres y mi hermano pequeño murieron en un accidente automovilístico de camino a Kyoto. Habían planeado esas vacaciones durante muchas semanas y todo terminó de aquella forma tétrica... Estaba tan triste que pensé que preferiría estar muerta al igual que ellos. Pero tú estuviste ahí Nishiki, y me salvaste de mí misma—

Brotó una lágrima cayendo lento sobre mi mejilla. Me sentí tranquila, me sentí libre sin ningún peso.

—Así que… está bien. Vive—

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Nadie dijo nada. Y seguidamente se separó de mí, retiró sus afilados dientes de mi cuerpo y se limpió la sangre de la boca. Bajo la mirada e inmediatamente, posé mi mano sobre su rostro alzándolo hacia mí.

—¿Acaso eres estúpida? — sonrío burlón.

—Es difícil para mí confiar en las personas— hizo una pausa y puso su mano sobre la mía, muy delicadamente. —Pero ser traicionado por ti, quizá no sea tan malo—

Y entonces nos convertimos en compañeros, en confidentes, después de todo, así es como tiene que ser el amor ¿no? Está bien, soy una humana y él es un ghoul, pero no hace ninguna diferencia para nosotros.

Teniendo esto en mente, trayendo recuerdos tontos de hace algún tiempo. Me di cuenta de que ahora era Nishiki quien estaba viviendo una situación similar. Ni siquiera se me ocurría cuán asustado pudo estar cuando me encontró inconsciente en el suelo. Y No imaginaba la razón por la que ahora, con tanto preámbulo, trataba de apaciguar la razón de mi condición actual.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues, el doctor Kanou estuvo aquí. Le pedí que viniera en cuanto llegué a la casa y te encontré desmayada. Pensé que estabas herida cuando vi la sangre en el suelo, pero luego noté que había salido de tu boca. Pensé que se trataría de alguna intoxicación, o lo que sea menos que estuvieses… esperando un niño.

Se quedó en silencio buscando, según él, la mejor forma de explicarlo. Nishiki nunca fue del tipo "amable" precisamente, diría que es más bien petulante, algo egocéntrico y quizás hasta grosero. Pero a fin de cuentas así es como es y nunca cambiará. Sin embargo, puede llegar a ser tan gentil y protector, tan comprensivo y cariñoso. Bueno, esto último a su modo tan particular…

—Quizá suena como un diagnóstico muy prematuro— agregó— incluso yo mismo lo pensé, pero a pesar de ser casi imposible, según el doctor Kanou, efectivamente, se trata de un embarazo. Es el caso de un ghoul de un ojo o híbrido — empezaba a ponerse cada vez más tenso conforme avanzaba — seré honesto contigo, existe una alta probabilidad de que el niño muera durante el embarazo, a fin de cuentas, eres una humana y tu cuerpo no podrá proporcionarle los nutrientes necesarios para crecer y desarrollarse. Básicamente, morirá de hambre. Y a su vez, te causará muchísimo daño a nivel interno, lo que sentiste hoy, no fue más que el bebé intentado alimentarse de ti, perdiste mucha sangre. Kimi, yo, en serio siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, debimos ser más cuidadosos. Pero lo hecho está hecho, el doctor dice que el proceso de gestación no está muy avanzado aún, así que…

Completamente pasmada, me quedé estática escuchando con detalle cada una de sus palabras.

—Pienso que lo mejor para ambos será interrumpir el embarazo—

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Lo mejor para nosotros dices? — reclamé enfurecida ante la atroz sugerencia —¿cómo podría ser lo mejor renunciar a nuestro propio hijo? ¿en verdad crees que es lo mejor para los dos? —

—No hablaba de nosotros. Hablo de ti y el bebé. De igual forma no sobrevivirá y será muy doloroso para ambos continuar con esto, digo, ¡está destrozándote por dentro! y aun así… sus posibilidades de vivir son escasas. Kimi, por favor. Te lo suplico. Podrías morir si continuas de esta forma—

— Debe haber algún modo. No puedo simplemente renunciar a esto. ¡Nishiki, es nuestro hijo! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… No importa lo que pase, al menos quiero intentarlo—

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, respiraba con mucha dificultad. Estaba exaltada y sentí mi corazón latir con furia. Era como si la impotencia me amarrara a esa cama, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que decir. El sudor se deslizaba por mis sienes y mis manos heladas estaban débiles.

—Tienes que descansar ahora. Mañana iremos a ver al doctor. Te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger. Duerme ahora—

Me besó la frente y me acarició la cabeza. Las medicinas empezaban a hacer efecto y en poco tiempo me invadió el sueño. Nishiki se recostó a mi lado como de costumbre y se quedó observándome sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente cerré mis ojos.

En la mañana despertó primero, o al menos eso es lo que creo. No descarto la posibilidad de que en realidad haya pasado en vela toda la noche. Pero no pregunté, y él no lo diría. El reservado y terco Nishiki, nunca lo diría.

—¡Buen día!

—¡Buen día! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…

—Ya he preparado el desayuno

—Gracias.

—Bien…

—En una hora iremos al consultorio del Dr. Kanou. Me recostaré un rato mientras te preparas.

—Ok.

Así que no durmió después de todo…

Intercambiamos apenas un par de palabras durante el camino. No es que fuera un viaje largo, pero así se sintió.

El sol apenas y se asomó esa mañana, y los árboles eran azotados por un viento vivaz. Estaba fresco, pero no muy frío. Me entretenía observando los cabellos dorados de Nishiki danzando al compás de las ráfagas. Y cuando él no se da cuenta, constantemente me detengo a admirar su belleza

Llegamos a nuestro destino en pocos minutos y nos dirigimos a la recepción. Avanzamos después a su consultorio y las paredes eran blancas con delgadas franjas celestes que se extendían horizontalmente a lo largo de éstas.

—Veo que el tratamiento dio buenos resultados. Es un alivio. — exclamó el doctor con tranquilidad— Imagino que han decidido proceder con el aborto… ¿Cierto?

—No, precisamente.

—¡Vaya! Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. Su caso nunca se había dado antes. Los híbridos nacidos por embarazos son casi una leyenda urbana así que estoy particularmente interesado en darle un seguimiento a esto. Verán, en teoría, el niño tiene la tendencia a morir durante el embarazo; en el caso de que la madre sea una humana, el bebé no recibirá los nutrientes necesarios para sobrevivir y por más que intente alimentarse de la madre por instinto, no está capacitado ni, adecuadamente, desarrollado para llevar a cabo su cometido, así que paulatinamente morirá. En caso contrario, si la madre es un ghoul, por naturaleza, su organismo confundirá al bebé con alimento y lo consumirá.

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto para evitar que el bebé muera a la larga?

—Es lo que parece…

—Existe un método. Pero creo que no les resultará nada agradable. Y al final, no nos garantiza que el bebé vaya a sobrevivir dado que nunca se había practicado antes. Es una decisión completamente suya, pero estadísticamente hablando, representa una posibilidad más de que el embarazo concluya exitosamente.

—No estará sugiriendo…— increpó Nishiki, levantándose de golpe de la silla.

—Si la madre se alimenta de carne humana durante todo el embarazo quizás el niño logre desarrollarse normalmente.

—¡Es demasiado! Ni siquiera consideraría forzarla a hacer algo así ¡De ninguna manera!

El doctor Kanou continuaba pasivo en su silla, me veía a la espera de alguna palabra, alguna frase. Tal vez un rotundo no, o quizá una eventual pregunta que demostrara el mínimo interés.

—Eso, en complemento con un cuidadoso tratamiento y un seguimiento periódico del caso, podría ser la única forma.

—¡Es muy arriesgado! ¡Es lo más disparatado que he escuchado!

Después de analizarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que no requería de ningún análisis en primer lugar. Siendo este embarazo una posibilidad del uno en un millón, incluso bajo esas circunstancias estaba ocurriendo aquí y ahora. Y lo quería en verdad.

—Lo haré— dije, acabando con la discusión en la sala.

—¿Qué? — giró Nishiki hacia mí, con un gesto de indignación.

—Ya te lo dije una vez ¿no? Perdí a toda mi familia en un accidente y de no ser por ti no tendría a nadie. Tú y este bebé que llevo en mi vientre son mi familia ahora y nunca renunciaría a este pequeño o ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor una pequeña. Mientras exista una forma, mientras haya una mínima posibilidad, haré lo que haga falta.

Nishiki tomó asiento de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la cara. Respiró hondo, se lamió los labios dejando la boca entreabierta, como si estuviese a punto de hablar, pero no dijo nada. Se mostró, de algún modo, un poco más calmado.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien… Es lo que haremos entonces— dijo tomándome de las manos— no malentiendas la actitud que he tenido hasta ahora. Cuando pienso en algo que pudiese hacerme más feliz que tener un hijo tuyo, simplemente me doy cuenta de que no existe nada mejor en este mundo. Pero espero que entiendas mi posición, tengo miedo de perderlos a ambos. No sé lo que haría. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —

—Lo entiendo. Todo estará bien— cogí sus manos que me sostenían y les di un suave y delicado beso— Lo prometo.

Estuvimos alrededor de cuarenta minutos junto al doctor Kanou, que durante ese lapso diseñó todo un tratamiento especial basado mi nueva dieta y las vitaminas y medicinas adecuadas para mi caso. Eso e instrucciones específicas que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

Nos retiramos y esperamos para ser llamados más tarde.

—Bien, en la habitación del final del pasillo realizaremos el ultrasonido. Por favor adelántense, la enfermera los acompañará.

Me recosté en la camilla y descubrí mi abdomen. La enfermera me aplicó un gel en el vientre y seguidamente se marchó de la sala y el doctor Kanou se preparó para empezar con la ecografía.

Sentía las profundas pulsaciones en mi cuerpo, deslizaba a lo largo de mi vientre un objeto de forma similar a un micrófono. Me sentía emocionada, eufórica.

En la pantalla, lucía como una pequeña aceituna, frágil, fina, tierna. Era una parte de mí y todo mi ser lo amaba sin medida.

—¿No es hermoso? — comenté — no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy en este momento.

Nishiki permanecía en silencio a mi lado. Sosteniendo mi mano sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla ni un segundo. Yo me quedé observándolo a él.

De repente me miró a los ojos y me dedicó una bellísima sonrisa. Estremeció mi corazón por completo, como una dulce caricia, tocó mi alma.

Me hizo recordar mi fascinación por aquellas personas capaces de ocultar sus sentimientos con naturalidad. Nishiki era una de ellas. Siempre se vio forzado a reprimirse, siempre se estaba mostrando fuerte. Nunca había llorado antes desde que estamos juntos.

Pero hoy, sus hermosos ojos brillaban con la más pura alegría, con el más genuino sentimiento. Y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de su boca, y un par de gotas humedecieron su rostro, al que yo admiraba loca de amor.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé! Me paso de cursi xD ja ja

Oh! Antes de olvidarlo, quería hacer la aclaración de que originalmente Kimi tenía 3 hermanos pequeños, de hecho. Pero no mamen! (dirían los mexicanos) Eso es aún peor... además 3 son multitud xD :okno:

Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Cuéntenme sus opiniones :)

Les mando un beso y les prometo que esta vez no tardaré tanto para el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 2,5

¡Hola chicos y chicas!

Perdón por desaparecer ¡Lo sé soy lo peor! Les daría una excusa como "entré a la universidad recientemente y he estado muy ocupada" o "un amigo falleció hace poco y de verdad no tenía cabeza para nada". Pero mis historias son para mí tan importantes como el resto, así que no tendría sentido. Odio haberlos hecho esperar tanto y me disculpo por eso. Pero, en compensación, antes del capítulo 3 les tengo un capítulo especial.

Este será un spin-off situado cronológicamente en adolescencia de Nishiki, cuando su hermana aún estaba viva, finalizando unos años más tarde con la muerte de esta y de cómo este acontecimiento cambió la vida de Nishio.

Normalmente, el formato que sigo en mi historia es un narrador protagonista, adoptando el papel de Kimi. Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de seguir el mismo patrón, será narrada por Nishiki, ya que se trata de su propia historia y sus vivencias.

Este capítulo especial, o "Capítulo 2.5", es entonces mi sorpresa para ustedes en agradecimiento por el inmenso apoyo.

Ya son como las 3 am y me arden los ojos, pero… OSHIETE XD Así que luego de tan extenso prólogo, los dejo con el Capítulo 2.5, o como he decidido denominarlo: "Matando la soledad", en referencia al título de una de las canciones de la banda finlandesa HIM, "Killing Loneliness".

* * *

Capítulo 2.5

 **"** **Matando la soledad"**

Como un trago amargo, más amargo que la hiel, sabe el vivir sin estar viviendo realmente. Y aunque el sol brille para todos, yo prefiero permanecer en las sombras.

Ella era mi luz, y su gentileza y su bondad emanaban de sus amorosos brazos. Con gran optimismo y fiereza, hacía de la miserable y nauseabunda monotonía a la que llamábamos "vida", una experiencia más grata. Yo era un poco cohibido y neutral y a pesar de mi corta edad y de mi inocente razonamiento infantil, tenía ese escepticismo que siempre estuvo presente en mí de algún modo; más que como una corazonada, como un fragmento de mi personalidad. Me pasaba gran parte de las noches temiendo un desenlace trágico para ambos.

Mi hermana y yo crecimos en los suburbios de la ciudad de Tokyo, en un pequeño refugio cuyas paredes estaban construidas con tablas de madera de distintos tamaños, una clavada sobre la otra para tratar de cubrir los agujeros y espacios entre ellas. El techo elaborado de igual forma, doblemente cubierto para evitar que las gotas de agua se colaran en la época de lluvia, y los rayos de sol no atravesaran, bruscamente, en los ardientes veranos de Japón. Por dentro, una cama vieja de tamaño individual, algo incómoda para dos personas, pero útil. Una mesa de noche de color negro, con una decoración de gamuza mostaza en la puertecilla de la gaveta. En el área de "la cocina", una especie de mueble con unas cuantas ollas y una plantilla de cocina a gas con tres quemadores -de los cuales funcionaban dos-. Finalmente, un pequeño armario con las prendas de ambos y un gran espacio sobrante.

Esa no era la vida digna que alguien anhela para sí. De hecho, dudo que siquiera pueda llamársele "digna". De modo que, con esa astucia y energía que la caracterizaban, mi hermana consiguió, rápidamente, un empleo de medio tiempo bajo periodo de prueba, en un restaurante cerca de donde vivíamos. Aún era una chica joven y a pesar de sus capacidades, le era difícil enfrentarse al mundo real.

Yo por mi parte, asistía a la escuela hasta las dos de la tarde, cursaba mi último año de educación primaria y en menos de seis meses estaría en la secundaria. Aún no tenía noción de muchas cosas.

Nuestra situación empezaba a estabilizarse. Eventualmente, le ofrecieron trabajar a tiempo completo y ganaba unos cuantos yenes de más. Los suficientes para mejorar nuestra calidad de vida un poco. Aunque siempre dio prioridad a la mía antes que a la suya.

Nunca dude, ni dudo ahora de su amor incondicional; pero muy dentro de mí, espero que en su preciosa alma no quede espacio a resentimientos, a tristeza, a arrepentimiento, por haber perdido esos maravillosos años de juventud y aventuras haciéndose cargo de su frágil hermano menor. No fue su culpa, y si hubiera querido renunciar a la tediosa tarea, lo hubiese entendido perfectamente. No obstante, agradezco cada día que no fuese esa su perspectiva de las cosas, que haya preferido quedarse a pesar de tener la opción de irse.

A veces me pasaba en el restaurante por las tardes, a petición suya, desde luego. Era muy importante para ella que hiciéramos uso adecuado del tiempo para estar juntos, sin descuidar nuestros deberes, por supuesto. Tomaba un café y a veces fingía que me llevaba algún bocado a la boca. Una vez, llegué a probar comida humana y el dolor en mi estómago era insoportable, punzaba como agujas por dentro y el rechazo inminente por parte de mi organismo, se tradujo en un vómito incontrolable hasta haber expulsado por completo de mi cuerpo, aquel veneno repulsivo. Desde entonces, era muy cuidadoso con eso. Sin embargo, para lograr una excelente pantomima de ser humano, eduqué mi cuerpo para que soportara ciertos alimentos y ciertas cantidades de comida. Aunque no fue fácil, debo agregar. Algunas veces, incluso el simple olor algunas comidas humanas, resulta para los ghouls bastante chocante. Ni se diga de su sabor, que al hacer contacto con nuestras bocas simula el mismísimo estiércol. A pesar de lucir apetitosos y de estar creativamente decorados, no hay nada que nos enferme más que un solo bocado.

De niño, la idea de alimentarme de humanos se me hacía grotesca. Pero mi hermana me convenció de hacerlo, argumentando que moriría de hambre si no lo hacía. Desde luego, la idea de morir no pinta bien para nadie, incluso para un niño, por lo cual accedí. Durante un buen tiempo, se encargó de conseguir comida para ambos hasta que yo creciera y me acostumbrara a hacerlo por mi cuenta. No fue difícil adaptarse luego de haber consumido otros alimentos y ver lo que ocurría. Entendí que el que nosotros comiéramos humanos, era para ellos como alimentarse de cerdos o vacas. No se trata de asesinar a los animales por placer, es una cuestión de supervivencia. Y para mí, algunos humanos son incluso peor que ganado.

Entre libros y exámenes, estúpidos festivales escolares, las tareas de limpieza del salón, el comité estudiantil, entre otras actividades inherentes a la vida de cualquier adolescente, pasaban mis días como de costumbre. Tenía unos cuantos compañeros con los cuales mantenía conversaciones sin importancia y de vez en cuando, comíamos el almuerzo juntos. Mantenía una relación superficial y prudente con ellos. Éramos diferentes después de todo y los humanos y los ghouls no podrían convivir tan pacíficamente, o al menos eso es lo que ellos sostenían. Personalmente, a pesar de no tener un gran vínculo con ellos, me hubiese sentido de alguna forma, muy incómodo, de alimentarme de conocidos. O eso pensaba entonces…

Un día estaba terminando la escuela elemental y al otro la secundaria. Entré a la preparatoria y ese mismo año, mi hermana obtuvo un nuevo empleo de oficina en una compañía de seguros. Había trabajado en múltiples lugares y en diferentes áreas, a veces dos empleos a la vez en los últimos años, pero ninguno tan estable y cómodo como el que en ese momento se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Era una suerte y todo se lo debía a la amable recomendación de una ex compañera del restaurante, que solía trabajar como mesera al igual que ella. Eso hasta que contrajo matrimonio con un hombre, qué, según cuenta, se enamoró, locamente, de ella tras verla por primera vez en una ocasión en que visitó el lugar. Este sería el encuentro que marcó el destino de ambos. Este caballero trabajaba en la compañía de seguros como gerente del departamento de talento humano, desde hace ya algunos años. Como una petición especial de su esposa e impresionado con la competitividad y aptitud de mi hermana durante las capacitaciones, le ofreció un puesto permanente en el área administrativa. No lo sabíamos entonces, pero ahí comenzaría la desgracia en nuestras vidas.

Esa noche, recuerdo haber visto su sonrisa más radiante de lo usual y sus cabellos danzando frenéticos por los aires con cada salto que daba. Me tomaba de las manos y gritaba: "¡Lo logramos, Nishiki!". A pesar de ser su propio mérito. Me decía: "Juro que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes para nosotros".

Siempre estuvo tan ocupada haciéndose cargo de todo que apenas se podía decir que tenía tiempo para ella, como mujer, como persona. Pero yo ya no era más niño, y ese hecho me tranquilizaba porque sabía que era su oportunidad de tener la vida que siempre mereció. De retomar sus estudios, si quisiera, o de salir con amigas, de enamorarse…

Pero rara vez hacemos lo que es preciso hacer. Ghouls o humanos, siempre queremos aquello que no podemos tener, siempre queremos correr el riesgo, siempre cometiendo toda clase de errores innecesarios.

Y tampoco ella estaba exenta. Después de todo era una mujer joven, fuerte, noble y muy bella… y quería lo mismo que todos: quería amar y ser amada.

¿Y quién era yo para privarla de ello? Mi mayor anhelo en este mundo era su felicidad. En efecto, lo mínimo que esperaba, era que el destino le retribuyera un poco de lo mucho que me dio a mí. Del resto me encargaría yo con el tiempo.

A los meses de laborar en su nuevo trabajo, terminó por enamorarse de un hombre que conoció en la misma compañía. Tras llevar el curso normal de las cosas, lo que era una buena amistad se convirtió pronto en amor.

Ella le entregó su corazón por completo, le dio la única arma con la que alguien puede ser destruido en su totalidad. Y cuando sintió que había suficiente confianza, le reveló su más grande secreto.

No puedo culparla por no amar a medias. No puedo culparla por pensar que un ghoul y un humano podrían entenderse. No puedo culparla por creer que él la amaría sin condiciones. No puedo culparla por querer ser feliz.

Como era de esperarse, su novio respondió escandalizado. E imagino que sintió una mezcla de miedo e ira al mismo tiempo. Al enterarse de que ella era un ghoul, la denunció con las autoridades y estas hicieron lo que cualquier humano en su lugar, debía hacer: exterminarla.

Esa tarde, la hallé no muy lejos de nuestro apartamento, tirada en el suelo con graves heridas y un rastro de sangre que la precedía. Apenas respiraba, con pequeñas y entrecortadas exhalaciones. Mantenía sus iluminados ojos carmesí, aún abiertos con gran esfuerzo. Y de ellos brotaban gruesas lágrimas que se corrían a lo largo de su rostro, y se perdían en su barbilla o entre la lluvia que descendía sobre nosotros.

La tomé entre mis brazos, desesperado. La tenía conmigo agonizando lenta y dolorosamente. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como la iba perdiendo, como se me escapaba de las manos. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Ella permanecía serena y amable hasta en sus últimos momentos, posó con delicadeza, sus delgadas manos en mis mejillas. Me habló con dulzura intentando, vanamente, calmarme. Pero todas sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como un cruel y violento adiós.

Después de unos segundos, ya sin vida, cayeron sus brazos golpeando con fuerza el suelo. En ese instante sufrí la peor angustia. La impotencia y el enorme desconsuelo me devoraban el alma, acababan con cada partícula de esperanza en mí. La ira me consumía, el odio se apoderó de mi ser y sentí una gran repulsión hacía el infeliz que había provocado todo eso, y hacia todos los de su especie. En ese momento, me prometí a mí mismo que con mis manos, le haría sentir en carne propia todo el sufrimiento que yo estaba experimentando, más el dolor que pudo sentir mi hermana con su traición.

Enjugué mis lágrimas y cargué su cuerpo para llevarlo conmigo y enterrarlo junto con mi esperanza en la raza humana. Su pérdida fue un recordatorio cruel y sombrío de las despiadadas intenciones del hombre. En esta guerra entre humanos y ghouls, no existe una tregua, así como no existen bandos intermedios. Es una constante lucha cuyo único objetivo es aplastar al otro. Y no hay lugar para sentimentalismos.

Yo la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, y no porque algo tan superficial como lazos genéticos, no porque la sangre que corría por mis venas corriera de igual forma en las suyas. Mi profundo afecto se debía a la reciprocidad en sus sentimientos, a que, a pesar de la ausencia de nuestros padres nunca necesité más familia que ella, más compañía que la suya. Pero me fue arrebatada injustamente.

Ella no era como el resto de ghouls, despiadados e indiferentes, ella creía fielmente en el equilibrio y en una convivencia armoniosa con los humanos y eso fue lo que la guio a una muerte segura. Entendí que su nobleza se tradujo en ingenuidad y que no podía seguir sus ideales.

Dejé, rápidamente, mi luto para localizar a la escoria en juicio. Esperé a mi presa fuera del edificio de la compañía de seguros, y lo seguí asegurándome de que notara mi presencia. El terror en su rostro satisfacía mi sed de sangre. Lo acorralé hasta unos viejos almacenes a un par de calles de donde nos encontrábamos al inicio, y finalmente me dio la cara. Se quedó paralizado mirándome fijamente a los ojos, donde podía reflejarse en su color enrojecido, el mortífero deseo de venganza. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos quedándose cerca de la pared, comenzó a sollozar y su cuerpo temblaba espantado. Me suplicaba con desesperación intentando salvarse de su destino, lo cual me enfureció descomunalmente. Sentí fluir el odio desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas y me abalancé sobre el con todas mis fuerzas. Le atravesé el pecho con mi kagune y dejé que se desangrara hasta morir.

Un vació me inundó por dentro. Todo acabó rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo. Sentí que su vida no valía ni siquiera una porción simbólica en comparación a la de mi hermana. Es como si su muerte no significara nada.

Me volví frívolo y desinteresado. Poco me importaba el resto y me centré, únicamente, en mis asuntos. Donde se supone que algún día hubo algo, hoy era un espacio hueco dentro de mí.

Después de terminar la preparatoria entre a la facultad de medicina en la Universidad de Kamii. Era un estudiante del Departamento Farmacéutico y mi vida transcurrió de la forma más normal. Me perdía entre las pruebas y las clases. Entre cafés y carne humana. Vivía muy cómodamente, hasta que una torpe chica olvidó su cambio en la máquina expendedora del campus. Lucía dispersa y desolada. Era repugnante ver a alguien en un estado tan lamentable haciendo el esfuerzo de vivir. Me recordó a mí.

Le regresé su cambio y nos tomamos una bebida juntos. Me pareció que sería interesante divertirme con ella. Me gustaba la idea de tener "un alguien" para pasar el rato. Así que nos encontramos varias veces a la semana después de eso. Y continuamos haciéndolo hasta que llegué a acostumbrarme a ella. Su nombre era Kimi y tenía el aspecto de una chica tierna y sensible. Algo fastidioso para mi gusto.

Teníamos una relación sin ningún tipo de etiquetas. Pero imagino que ella, como mínimo, me consideraba un amigo cercano. Para mí era alguien con quien me acostaba o me tomaba un café de vez en cuando.

No puedo decir que sentía algo especial por ella, simplemente, no me desagradaba su compañía tampoco. Solo transcurrían los meses siguiendo el mismo ritmo.

.

.

.

Después de mi pelea con el imbécil de Kaneki, no me encontraba en mi mejor forma, debo confesar. Necesitaba recuperarme de algún modo o moriría. Mi comodín apareció en el momento justo y no dudé un segundo en acabar con ella. Más cuando desnudaba su piel exquisita frente a mis ojos, ofreciéndome su vida a cambio de nada.

—¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos, había perdido recientemente a mi familia. Mis padres y mi hermano pequeño murieron en un accidente automovilístico de camino a Kyoto. Habían planeado esas vacaciones durante muchas semanas y todo terminó de aquella forma tétrica... Estaba tan triste que pensé que preferiría estar muerta al igual que ellos. Pero tú estuviste ahí Nishiki, y me salvaste de mí misma— me dijo conmocionada, mientras yo clavaba mis dientes con profundidad en el área de su hombro.

—Así que… está bien. Vive— me susurró al oído estas palabras, destrozándome por dentro.

No era solo mi cuerpo el que adolecía, mi corazón estaba inmerso en la amargura. Todo en mí era una desgracia tras otra.

Mi hermana murió por confiar en el cretino que decía quererla. Porque fue estúpida y crédula. Porque nunca debió enamorarse de un humano. Porque no se puede confiar en los humanos ni en los ghouls, ni en nadie. Kimi confió en mí, como mi hermana lo hizo con su novio, y los dos les dimos la espalda. No era diferente de aquella basura que me despojó de mi única familia. No merecía el afecto y la lealtad de la mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Y yo, ahora, estaba cometiendo un error garrafal. Estaba haciendo las mismas locuras sin sentido que una vez hizo mi hermana. Estaba permitiéndome querer a una humana.

Solo sentí que, quizá, no sería tan malo ser traicionado por alguien como ella...

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa. Nuevamente, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, me imagino que ya habían dado la historia por abandonada, pero no es así. Estoy de vuelta y vengo cargada de ideas.

Le mando un abrazo y pronto volveré con el capítulo 3 terminado.


	4. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Les juro que traté de subir la actualización lo más pronto posible, pero tengo una pila de trabajos y proyectos finales y esto es lo más rápido que pude tenerla lista. Además, debo admitir que soy un poco lenta para escribir, pero es porque me gusta tomarme el tiempo para hacer las cosas.

Este capítulo quedó un poco corto, lo sé. Es que no quería fallarles de nuevo con el tiempo xD entonces decidí cortar el capítulo tres que originalmente sería más largo y ahora habrá un capítulo más,al parecer. De momento creo que serán 5 capítulos. Poco a poco nos acercamos al final.

Un abrazo gigante y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Desde que Nishiki y yo decidimos tener al bebé, sabíamos el mundo confuso y revuelto al que nos estábamos adentrando. La noche después de nuestra primera cita con el doctor Kanou, me sentía inquieta y ligeramente asustada, pero segura de mi decisión.

Me senté en el borde de la cama viendo hacia un punto fijo de la puerta, balanceaba mi pierna derecha de adelante hacia atrás y jugaba entrelazando mis dedos unos con los otros. Detrás, Nishiki permanecía acostado boca arriba en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Se entretenía mirando el techo, contando las delgadas líneas del diseño de madera. Fruncía el ceño con fuerza y sus brazos estaban extendidos a los costados de su abdomen.

—¡Hey! Relaja la frente. Con esa expresión se te harán arrugas antes de tiempo — le dije al voltearme.

—No es como si me importara— me respondió, secamente, con una sonrisa.

Me metí entre las cobijas y me cubrí hasta el cuello. Me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda a Nishiki. A los pocos minutos, se acercó a mí y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo tomé su brazo acomodándolo en mi cintura y nos quedamos dormidos al cabo de una hora.

Estábamos aterrados.

Los síntomas de un embarazo comparten siempre ciertas similitudes, normalmente, las que vienen en los libros de biología y que se nos han enseñado desde la escuela. Pero se sabe que algunos otros pueden variar de mujer en mujer. Uno de los más discutidos es el de los "antojos". Cuando algunas mujeres dicen haber experimentado múltiples deseos de comer ciertos alimentos, otras aseguran no haberlo sentido del todo o hasta presentaron síntomas contrarios, como repulsión a estos y hasta nauseas acompañadas de un malestar general. Por supuesto, todo esto aplica para mujeres que esperan un bebé humano. En mi caso, no existen libros o, siquiera, información concreta sobre el proceso de gestación de un ghoul en un vientre humano. Básicamente, no sé qué esperar mientras espero. Lo único que sé, es que probablemente nunca tendré antojos de carne humana. Nunca.

Alimentarme de carne humana es, en definitiva, la parte más difícil de mi embarazo. Es una sensación indescriptiblemente espantosa, no necesariamente por su sabor, que ciertamente, no difiere mucho de cualquier otro tipo de carne roja, aunque es muy similar a la carne de cerdo o de cordero. La violación a mi comodidad y a mis principios, yace en el simple hecho de cometer canibalismo. La idea se me hace, sencillamente asquerosa. A tal punto, en que el solo tenerla a pocos centímetros de mi boca, me hace sentir náuseas. Se me eriza la piel y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, siento como mis ojos se humedecen, ligeramente, por el esfuerzo.

Ese es el proceso antes de introducir un pequeño bocado, rápidamente, en mi boca, masticarlo y tragarlo a duras penas. Los dolores físicos, no representan, siquiera, una pequeña fracción en comparación a la forma en que me siento al final de esto. Es perturbador. Pero el amor por un hijo, es mayor que cualquier otra cosa; así que lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces.

De esto, se mantiene un control especial en las citas semanales a la clínica, para asegurarnos de que el bebé esté respondiendo, adecuadamente, a los tratamientos y, principalmente, a su alimentación. Del resto, el doctor Kanou solicitó una bitácora detallada con cada detalle del proceso. No pidió nada en específico, solo recomendó que anotara incluso aquello que, quizá, no pareciese tan importante. Alegó que todo tendría relevancia al final de esto. De modo que anotaba mis observaciones en el aspecto físico, emocional y psicológico.

El cambio físico fue notorio, y no hablo de lo evidente, como el crecimiento del área abdominal o el ensanchamiento de caderas. Me refiero al tono de mi piel, por ejemplo. Desde el inicio del embarazo, se tornó cada vez más pálido; desde el color de mis labios, hasta el de la palma de mis manos. Lucía débil y enferma más que embarazada. Más como anímica que en estado de gestación.

Y como si mis niveles de hemoglobina no estuviesen ya bastante bajos, las constantes expulsiones de sangre por la boca me estaban destruyendo. La presencia de otros sangrados era parte del asunto.

Mi energía estaba siendo devorada por la criatura en mi interior. Entonces, entre anomalías varias, mi embarazo era como un letargo.

El mayor impacto psicológico había iniciado desde lo del canibalismo, y lo demás, se reducía a cansancio mental, relativamente, ordinario.

Si me detengo a pensar por un momento, de hecho, existe un factor en común con los síntomas normales de un embarazo: los cambios bruscos de humor.

De este último, tengo muy poco que decir. A diferencia de Nishiki. Él podría compartir sus increíbles hazañas, lidiando con la labor de entenderme.

Las semanas transcurrieron, y teníamos una rutina. Estábamos más que acostumbrados a la dinámica del embarazo y a pesar de las dificultades, y a pesar de no saber nada en general, diría que lo estábamos haciendo bien.

Al llegar a las trece semanas de embarazo, intentamos determinar el sexo del bebé, pero no tuvimos éxito. Nos sugirieron esperar a las a las dieciséis semanas. Ambos estábamos ansiosos, pero me atrevería a decir que Nishiki parecía incluso más curioso al respecto.

Un par de semanas después, tuve una especie de déjà vu. Como en aquella ocasión en que todo comenzó, sentí un dolor intenso en el abdomen, el sangrado no solo se limitó a una tos, sino que, con pavor, observaba como la sangre también se escurría en menor cantidad por mis piernas. Caigo al suelo y esta vez, espantada, no por mi propia vida, sino por la del pequeño ser dentro de mí, empiezo a perder poco a poco la consciencia.

—Nishiki…

Desearía haber podido reaccionar de manera distinta. Haber usado una fuerza extraordinaria que me permitiera vencer mi impotencia ante lo que sucedía. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no tenía la capacidad, ni la suerte.

Mi cuerpo aun duerme, pero escucho voces a mi alrededor.

—Entiendo perfectamente, pero no podemos dejarlo pasar. Tenemos órdenes de no permitir el acceso a nadie hasta que sepamos con certeza que el paciente está en condiciones. Por favor espere en la sala.

—¡Pero qué demonios! Dijeron eso hace dos horas. Por lo menos necesito saber cómo está.

—Señor, por favor. Le ruego que no suba la voz.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Al fin! ¿Kimi está bien? ¿Y el bebé?

—Ella está bien. Espera aquí, NIshiki.

—¿Qué hay del bebé? ¡Doctor!

Abro mis ojos con bastante dificultad y pesadez. Nishiki, y una enfermera están en la puerta de la habitación. Veo al doctor Kanou acercándose. Toma la tabla de apoyo en la mesa de enfrente y revisa los papeles de reojo. Permanece inexpresivo.

Al recobrar el conocimiento, me desespero y la inquietud me domina. Temo lo peor.

Comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente, y mis intentos de contener el llanto son vanos. El doctor nota que estoy despierta y me mira con sorpresa. Con gran dificultad suelto unas cuantas palabras dirigiéndome hacia él.

—¿Perdí al bebé, cierto?

Me llevo ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo la boca y la nariz y sollozo atormentada, en espera de una respuesta La enfermera y Nishiki voltean la mirada hacia adentro. Dejan de discutir y Nishiki se cuela en la habitación. La enfermera dirige su mirada hacia el doctor Kanou esperando alguna instrucción, pero éste solo asiente con la cabeza. Ella se retira de la sala y nos quedamos solos los tres.

—Hablaba del bebé— responde con tranquilidad. Sonríe de una forma extraña para sí mismo y seguidamente, agrega entregándole a Nishiki un sobre blanco —Ella está bien. La niña—

Camina hacia la mesa de nuevo y se sienta en la silla que estaba de frente. Cruza las piernas y se recuesta por completo hacia la pared.

—Todo está bien, es solo que, quizá el bebé nazca un poco antes de lo esperado. — hace una pausa y señala hacia el otro extremo de la sala, a un lado de donde está mi cama—Toma asiento, Nishiki, querrás escuchar esto—

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por esta vez. Cuéntenme qué les pareció. ¿Cuáles eran sus predicciones sobre el sexo del bebé? ¿Piensan que mi versión del doctor Kanou es un loquillo? xD

Nuevamente, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y su paciencia. En compensación, les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esta historia concluya de la mejor manera.

¡Por favor tenga piedad de mí! Estoy en final de cuatrimestre :'( pero volveré con un capítulo tan bueno como para que valga la pena la espera.

Saludos y nos vemos.


End file.
